


Bound In Blood

by shirasade



Series: Bound In Blood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Control, POV Alec Lightwood, alec and jace are meant for each other in any universe, dubcon, vamp!jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Every Shadowhunter learned to protect themselves from encanto as used by the Children of the Night. However, nothing had prepared Alec for the golden-haired vamp that greeted him at the Hotel Dumort with a charming grin that flashed way too many teeth for his comfort.





	Bound In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is dark, y'all, because it contains mind control (i.e. vampire _encanto_ ), making the sex non-con. I have no excuse except that I had this image of vampire!Jace in my head and it wouldn't go away.

Every Shadowhunter learned to protect themselves from _encanto_ as used by the Children of the Night. As in all things, Alec had striven to excel, desiring his parents’ hard-won praise, and he had. Raphael, the vampire from the New York Clan that had been brought in to help, hadn’t been able to make him do more than flinch. However, nothing had prepared him for the golden-haired vamp that greeted him at the Hotel Dumort with a charming grin that flashed way too many teeth for Alec’s comfort. 

“Ah, they keep getting younger! What brings you here, Shadowhunter?” he inquired, throwing his arms open in a grand gesture of welcome.

The vampire’s smiling eyes were mismatched, one blue and one partly golden brown, Alec noted, suddenly breathless. Still, he managed to reply with only a hint of defensiveness, “I’ve been sent by the Institute, we’ve heard rumors of a change in leadership. And I’m old enough.” Deciding to go on the offensive, he added, “I haven’t seen you around before. Are you new? Where are Camille and Raphael?”

The blonde vampire seemed unperturbed, still watching Alec with those unsettling eyes that somehow made it difficult not to squirm. Now he plopped himself onto one of the opulent couches that seemed to clutter the hotel, arms thrown over the back, legs splayed. Alec thought he’d never seen anyone with such an easy command of the room, and it made him wonder how many years that beautiful face had seen. The thought startled him, and he was glad for the distraction the vamp’s words provided: “Camille and Raphael? Camille’s… out of town on business, you might say, and Raphael is currently busy elsewhere.”

A pink tongue snuck out to wet plush lips, and Alec blushed fiercely, unable to explain to himself why he was reacting so strongly. He was also unable to look away from the stranger, and a small voice in the back of his mind cried out in warning. However, it was drowned out when the vampire continued to speak. 

“And yes, I’m new - new here, that is, not new in the world.” He got up and approached, and Alec’s instincts began to scream, only to subside under the force of those eyes, that smile. The vampire stopped right in front of Alec, so close he would have been able to feel his breath against his skin, if the other man had still been breathing. “That change in leadership you heard about? Well, that was me.” Another charming smirk, which Alec’s eyes followed helplessly. “My name’s Jonathan, Jonathan Christopher, but you can call me Jace.”

“Jace…” Alec heard his own voice repeating, sounding almost drugged, and he shook himself like a wet dog, trying to break out of the trance he’d been drawn into. “I… I’m Alec, Alec Lightwood, here on Clave business.”

Jace didn’t seem impressed, more amused, and once again Alec caught himself thinking how attractive the vampire was. It wasn’t as if Alec didn’t know this about himself, even if he’d never said aloud that men appealed to him in ways no woman ever had, but he’d never been drawn to anyone this strongly before, certainly not a Downworlder. He fidgeted and licked his lips, hyper-aware of the way Jace was tracking his movements. “Alec Lightwood… related to Maryse and Robert Lightwood, I presume. I feel flattered that they’d send their son to welcome me to New York!”

“Well, I’m not sure ‘welcome’ is the word I’d use. Inspect, maybe.” Alec’s response startled a pleased laugh out of Jace. 

He twirled around, giving Alec a good view of a well-muscled body in tight black leather pants and a well-fitted dark grey shirt. Heat pooled low in Alec’s belly, and he swallowed, half-wishing he could see more, half-afraid that it was only a matter of time before he would. He wasn’t sure why Jace was so interested in him, but it was clear in the challenging way he met Alec’s stare and the teasing in his voice as he asked, “And, do I meet with your approval, my young Shadowhunter?”

“That’s… also not the word I’d use,” Alec stammered, tongue-tied yet for some reason very much wanting to keep Jace smiling flirtatiously. The warning voice in his head was barely more than a whisper, one that was easily drowned out by the rapid beating of Alec’s heart. “But… I guess it’ll do.”

He was rewarded when Jace took another step forward, bringing them so close together that Alec would have been able to feel the heat of his body, his breath against his skin - if Jace had been anything but a vampire, that was. As it was, he was still caught in those mesmerizing eyes, which darkened when Jace said in a low, intimate voice, “I’m glad. I very much want to please you, Alec. Will you let me?”

The words settled like a caress against Alec's skin, shivers running down his spine, and without thinking he nodded dumbly, desire shooting through him. Jace laughed softly, his hands coming up to take Alec’s, and he walked backwards to the couch, his movements graceful and smooth, taking Alec with him. Once there, he gave Alec a gentle shove; not that he needed much force, since Alec’s legs felt like jelly. Half-falling against the soft cushions, Alec looked up at Jace, who straddled him in one quick motion, making Alec try to back up instinctively. He didn’t get far, however, his back hitting the armrest, and then Jace’s fingers were trailing down his face, over his jaw and to the stark black lines of his _Deflect_ rune, sending tendrils of heat through Alec despite their coolness. His breath caught, his heart racing, and Jace leaned in, whispering soothingly, “Shhh… It’s alright. You’ll like it, and it will make me very happy. You want to make me happy, don’t you, Alec?”

“Yes,” Alec replied hoarsely, his mind foggy and slow. “Please.”

“Oh, you are a treasure!” Jace’s peal of laughter was music to his ears, and he smiled back widely, entirely delighted. The vampire’s fangs were out, but when their lips met all Alec could feel was a hot mixture of lust and anticipation. He’d been kissed before, a girl in Idris back before he’d accepted that he was different, yet it hadn’t been anything like this. Jace took him, claimed him, his tongue demanding entry into Alec’s mouth, and Alec yielded to him eagerly, his entire body humming with desire. At some point his arms came up to cling to Jace, pull him ever closer, while Jace’s nimble fingers slid between them to open both their shirts, the scratching of blunt nails sending sparks of pleasure through Alec. When Jace broke their kiss, he couldn’t suppress a protesting whine, but it only made Jace’s smile grow even fonder. “I think I’ll keep you. Would you like that?” 

Before Alec could think of an answer, Jace ducked his head, and the next moment sharp teeth pierced Alec’s neck, drawing blood immediately. Instead of pain, however, all Alec felt was a pleasure so intense, his head slumped against the couch, his eyes rolling back and a drawn-out moan escaping him. He was dimly aware of being more aroused than he could remember ever being and of feeling an answering pressure from Jace, which grew harder as the vampire continued to drink deeply. Alec’s hands, which had been clutching at Jace’s shoulders, became limp as he turned light-headed, his moans weakening.

Still, when Jace tore himself away with a groan, Alec wanted nothing more than to have him back. He managed to open his eyes, his vision swimming for a moment, before it became clearer, the room’s spinning slowly subsiding. He was rewarded with the sight of an almost drugged-looking Jace, shirt open to reveal flawless pale skin, hair disheveled, pupils blown, lips red with what Alec numbly realized was his own blood. It didn’t repel him, though, not when Jace leaned down for another deep, hungry kiss.

They were both still hard, and soon Jace was kissing his way down Alec’s chest, sucking and occasionally biting without breaking the skin, all of which left him breathless and begging for more. Perched between his legs, Jace grinned up at him. “Oh, don’t worry, you’ll get yours. Fuck, I’d forgotten how good Shadowhunter blood tastes…”

With that he swiftly removed Alec’s boots and opened Alec’s straining fly, freeing his erection, before pulling his pants down, throwing them carelessly to the ground. Then Jace closed his lips over the hot length, first the head, then taking him all the way in, a feat made easier because the vampire didn’t need to breathe. Considering the damage those teeth could do, Alec fleetingly wondered whether he should be worried, but instead he realized it turned him on even more. Also, he found that he trusted Jace, trusted his promise that he’d like it, that he’d make him feel good. Which was an understatement, the wet cavern of Jace’s mouth like nothing Alec had ever felt.

Two fingers came up to trace his lips, and he opened up instinctively, clumsily copying what Jace was doing to him, loving the weight of them on his tongue. He was rewarded by an approving chuckle that sent full-body tremors through him, which only increased when the fingers he’d wetted left his mouth and slipped behind his balls, teasing an opening he’d never dared explore before. It burned at first, but not in a bad way, and Jace took his time until both fingers were inside, moving in counterpoint to Jace’s mouth on Alec’s dick. 

Alec’s fingers were digging into the couch white-knuckled, until Jace peered up at him through long lashes and stopped sucking long enough to say, “You can touch, you know.”

Jace’s hair was fine like silk against Alec’s hands, and he soon forgot to be careful, encouraged by Jace’s moans around his cock and the spirals of pure lust coiling tighter and tighter in his stomach, making his entire body quiver and shake. A steady stream of sound escaped him, a mix of “yes, please, Jace, fuck, _please_ ” and wordless noises until he came with a loud shout, emptying himself down Jace’s throat in a blinding orgasm that left him shattered and boneless.

At some point Jace took his mouth off him, but only to move upwards and gather Alec’s trembling body against his own. It should have been weird, considering that Alec was half a head taller than the vampire, but instead it just felt strangely right, especially when Jace opened his zipper and his cock sprang free. Alec shivered as a blunt head trailed over his butt, leaving smears of pre-cum, and Jace chuckled against his ear. “Not today. You wouldn’t like it dry, and I do have a promise to keep after all.”

Alec wanted to protest that he’d like it very much, that he wanted Jace to fill him the way his fingers had, but his brain was still too hazy for words and he didn’t want to displease Jace. Not when he’d made it sound as if there’d be a tomorrow, another day on which Jace would feed on Alec, bring him the pleasure he remembered with every throbbing of his neck wound. Reaching up to cover Jace’s arms over his stomach with his hands, he rocked backwards, baring his neck as he did so. Jace made a noise that was half laughter and half growl, burying his head against Alec’s neck but only lapping lazily at the wound. Then he tightened his hold on Alec and began moving in earnest, his cock caught between them, until he stiffened and sticky wetness erupted over the small of Alec’s back. 

They lay pressed together like this, Jace wrapped around Alec, Alec’s mind swimming, his entire body lax with contentment. Finally Jace freed one of his hands, shushing Alec’s mumbled protest. Alec couldn’t see what he did, but when a wrist with a bleeding bite mark was held before his face, he recoiled, albeit only a little, since Jace was still holding him tightly, the first time Alec noticed the vampire’s strength. Not that Alec was truly fighting to get free, because Jace was whispering into his ear, “Just a little sip, my pretty. I think you might come back anyway, but let’s make sure, shall we?”

Lulled by the soothing sound, Alec didn’t struggle when Jace offered him his wrist again, his skin soft as silk against Alec’s mouth. Then the first drop of blood hit his tongue, and Alec licked it off, slowly at first, then more eagerly as pleasure shot through him, heady enough to almost get him hard again. When Jace removed his hand, Alec tried to keep a hold of it but subsided willingly when Jace turned his head and kissed him, chasing the taste of his own blood, which he’d in turn borrowed from Alec.

Their lips tangled, Alec getting lost in the sensations still chasing through his body, until a voice interrupted, “I’m sorry to interrupt your… playtime, Jonathan, but do you think this is wise?”

It was Raphael, eyes raking over the naked bodies on the couch with a troubled frown. Jace didn’t seem perturbed in the least, although he did stop kissing Alec, which struck him as worse than the thought that someone had seen them, seen _him_ in this position. On the contrary, a part of him felt childish pleasure at the annoyance in Jace’s face as he addressed the other vampire, “Next time, don’t interrupt. And we’re just having a bit of fun. Aren’t we, Alec?”

Jace pressed a kiss to Alec’s temple in encouragement, his hands splayed possessively over his hips. Although a part of Alec was aware that normally he would be mortified, he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when it felt so good, so _right_ to be held like this, like something precious. Meeting Raphael’s eyes, he nodded slowly, hearing his own voice as if from far away: “Yes. You don’t have to worry, there won’t be any trouble.”

Even as he said it, he wondered if that was true, what would happen if anyone from the Institute found out, but the worry disappeared as quickly as it had come. The solution was simple: No one would know, then Alec could keep coming back and everything would be as wonderful as it had been before Raphael had so rudely interrupted them. Glancing back, Alec felt warmed all over from the look of pleasure and pride in Jace’s eyes.

“See, it’s all good. Leave us now,” Jace dismissed the other vampire, erasing any doubt as to who was running the New York Clan now. Then he turned Alec over and kissed him almost sweetly, clearly a reward. When they broke apart Alec had already half-forgotten Raphael, Jace filling every last corner of him as he preened in the light of his approval. “You did so good, Alec Lightwood. And you’re _mine_.”

There was a dark edge to the words, but to Alec they were a promise he craved. 

“Yours,” he replied dreamily, feeling his blood call out to Jace, bonding them together as tightly as any oath.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was originally part of my Shadowhunters AU collection, but since I'm planning at least one more part I decided to turn it into its own thing. ;)


End file.
